


From the beginning to end

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, kind of a from the beginning to end crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: "After a moment, "I love you too." It's all Sam says.“And why do you love me too?” Dean smiles with his voice, he knows Sam can feel it.“I love you because when I touch you I make you feel more a man than any other man. I love you because nobody could ever accuse us of love. I love you because to understand our love they’d need to turn the world upside down. I love you because you could love somebody else yet still you love me. Just me.”"





	

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who still haven't watched the movie Do começo ao fim (from the beginning to the end - in english) I suggest you do it right. now.  
> The 'why do you love me' lines were taken from this movie.

The room was dark and silent, only the occasional sound of a car driving and their lights moving through the curtains. Every time a light illuminated the room, Dean could see Sammy's shinning eyes staring back at him for a few moments before it was all dark again. They didn't needed the light, their visions were already trained to see well in the dark, but both of them enjoyed the moments when they could appreciate the beauty in the other's eyes.

John was away for the next few days for a hunting trip- a bunch of people were spontaneously combusting. Dean wanted to go with him, but Sammy doesn't like fire, or people dying in one, so he convinced dad to let him stay this time, Sam needed him. Dad left telling him to enjoy the spare bed while he could, cause it would be his after he comes back, - now that Sam and him were both too old and too big for sharing, John and Dean take turns sleeping on the floor - but Dean just smiled. He never stopped sharing a bed with his little brother, even if their dad doesn't know about it.

The bed has just the right amount of space for them to lay on their sides, facing each other -sometimes for almost a hour - without saying anything. Sammy is growing up so fast, his long legs curl with Dean's and their tip toes now touch, but Dean remembers the time his little brother were you know, little. When they were both just kids and these kind of moments didn't had the same meaning they have now. Until the day they had.

Dean remembers the days when Sam's touches started causing more than affection, but also desire inside Dean; when the way Sam looked at him caused his heart to beat so much faster; when every time they slept together, Sam's smell, his warmth, his _presence_ , would make Dean want to touch him and kiss him. He remembers the guilt, the sick feeling of _wrongness_ , but mostly he remembers the fear. Fear of losing his baby brother, and he hated himself so much for not being good enough, for not being the brother his Sammy needed. For being so fucked  up he wanted more than Sam could ever give him. But now, he smiles as he remembers how wrong he was. Sammy was always smarter than him.

Sam was 15, but already so focused and so mature, so grown up it still breaks Dean's heart. Of course he knew about everything Dean was feeling - Sammy was always the only one to really know Dean, even when he was just a boy. When Dean tried to push him away, Sammy always forced harder. In those countless road trips with them on the backseat of the impala, Sam would always hide his face in between Dean's neck and shoulder and place little kisses on his skin, gentle enough for Dean to pretend they were just the touch of his breath if he wanted to. But he didn't. At night, Sam would always press himself closer to Dean, and Dean knew he could feel his inevitable boner, but Sammy didn't cared. Sometimes, Dean would look at Sam and caught him staring with something like fire inside his eyes. Dean would look away, but he still could feel Sam's stare.

Dean thought he was going crazy for a long time. His heart ached so hard he could literally feel it break. He loved his baby brother, his whole life and reason to be alive, he wanted to take care of him and protect him, but he also _wanted_ him. He wanted him so fucking much it was almost unbearable.  

At Sam's sixteen birthday, John called to say the hunt he thought it was just a simple vengeful spirit turned out to be more complicated and it would take a few more days. Sam hadn't looked disappointed. Instead, when Dean gave him a hug and asked what he wanted to do for his birthday, he just said

"Will you give me what I really want, Dean?"

Dean couldn't have said no even he wanted to. That night, when they shared the bed naked for the first time, when Sam kissed him, he felt the taste of his little brother and devoured it. He kissed every inch of his baby brother's body, eager to make him feel so so good, to make him moan with pleasure - the sound instantly become Dean's favorite song - and shiver with his touch. He stopped only once, but when Sammy begged Dean to fuck him, saying he wanted, needed everything he was not in control of himself anymore, Sam was. He still is and will always be.

That night, almost two years ago, when Dean fucked Sammy for the first time It was also the first time in Dean's life that nothing felt wrong.

It was everything their souls ever wanted.

"Hey" Sam's soft and sleepy voice pushed Dean out of his wander "What are you thinking about?"

Another car drives by and the light shows Dean a little smile forming in the corner of Sam's lips. He leans in and kisses his smile before the room in completely in the dark again. Sam's little pleased sound makes Dean's heart grows twice its size.

It's always like this, ever since the day Sammy was born. Dean is completely lost for his baby brother, even the smallest of things leave him smitten. Dean's life is held by a thread and Sam is the one holding the scissor that can cut it, but Dean trusts him to never do it, even though he would gladly die for his little brother. There's never been a day in his life where Sam wasn't the most important thing. Sam is his flesh and blood, his oxygen and strength and before he fully accepted his true feelings, it was like he was living in half. Now, Sam fills his whole body with his love, his touches and kisses. Dean knows now there was nothing he could have done to stop this from happening, but still, he knows it was their choice to let it happen.

"I was thinking..." Dean starts, pushing Sam's bangs away from his eyes "About how much I love you." He finishes, kissing Sam again.

“And why do you love me?”

The words come out of Dean's mouth like they've been just waiting for the right moment.

"I love you because you’re mine. I love you because you need love. I love you because when you look at me I feel like a hero. It was always like that. I love you because when I touch you, I feel more a man than any other man." He's looking right at Sam's eyes, and even in the dark he can still feel the intensity of his brother's young, wise, sad eyes.

After a moment, "I love you too." It's all Sam says.

“And why do you love me too?” Dean smiles with his voice, he knows Sam can feel it.

“I love you because when I touch you I make you feel more a man than any other man. I love you because nobody could ever accuse us of love. I love you because to understand our love they’d need to turn the world upside down. I love you because you could love somebody else yet still you love me. Just me.” Dean always thought Sam's voice was beautiful, but the words sound like the most beautiful thing Dean's ever heard.

"Just you, little brother. It'll always be just you." Dean says, and he knows this is the only thing that will never change in his life.


End file.
